


The Weight of Halos

by QuestionableGeek (DemonicGeek)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's rings, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Demisexual love story, Demisexuality, Eventual Smut, Fluff, It all ends happy, M/M, Mild Angst, More pine than a pine tree, No beta we fall like Crowley, Nonbinary/Nonbinary, Other, They're in love and I can't stop them, aziraphale and crowley through history, definitely not historically accurate, eventual soft smut, pining angst, smut written by ace author, soft smut, through the ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/QuestionableGeek
Summary: Aziraphale has a ring on his finger from Eden to Rome. He has a new ring by the time we reach the Globe. What are those rings and where did they come from?"They walked in silence back through the garden. It really was a wonder. And Aziraphale knew for all the humans had come up with some of the ideas, the flowers wouldn’t be quite that bright and the fruit on the trees growing quite that well were it not for the influence of the being next to him.“Aziraphale, you don’t need to answer if you don’t want to, but I’ve been meaning to ask. Your ring. Why do you have it? You’ve held onto it so long.”Crowley was staring ahead, carefully not making eye contact. Aziraphale wondered why he’d waited so long. “Oh, it’s an er. Commendation. From the great war. Acts of service and all.”He saw Crowley stiffen. “You fought, then?”"There will be fluff. There will be angst. There will be eventual soft smut. There will be more pine than a whole forest.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 221





	1. The Commendation

**Author's Note:**

> This fic would not have been possible without some massive contributions Coryphefish. And of course their steadfast willingness to let me rant, rave, and otherwise hyperfixate on Good Omens and everything else. Thank you <3

**The Great Battle**

Aziraphale tried to keep back. He knew he was a leader, but this wasn’t something he wanted. He watched as the siblings fought. As so many were thrown and others fell. They burned as they fell. He was sick to his stomach.

Every once in a while someone would approach him and he’d be forced to defend himself. Usually they backed away quickly when they realized they weren’t winning and didn’t want to be injured. Sometimes they didn’t. Aziraphale hated that.

Then he saw an angel, no, that wasn’t an angel anymore. He was bringing his blade down, Aziraphale stepped forward over the angel on the ground who had his hand up but no weapon in his own defense. He couldn’t simply watch someone get cut down.

Their blades clanged as they clashed. And then the demon was growling and spitting and moving and fighting. Aziraphale felt the demon’s blade cut into his leg. He fell to one knee. But then the angel he’d saved was up and he realized it was Gabriel and Gabriel was driving the demon back and over the edge. It fell into a ball of flame.

Gabriel turned to look at Aziraphale. He smiled, despite the battle still raging around them. “I won’t forget that. I’m going to send you to the infirmary, alright? What’s your name?”

“Aziraphale.”

“Thank you again, Aziraphale.” Gabriel touched his arm and Aziraphale was off the battlefield and on a bed. Another angel came and looked at him, pronounced him stable and said they’d get to him soon. Perhaps that was why the leg never healed quite right in the Heavenly realm.

\---

Aziraphale was still limping when Gabriel awarded him a ring for his bravery and conduct in battle. He said he’d had an assignment directly from the Almighty. As a guardian, it would be his duty to guard the gates of Eden for her newest creation.

Gabriel handed him back his flaming sword.

Aziraphale tried not to hate it. He hoped he’d never have use for it.

\---

Aziraphale sat in the garden twirling the ring on his finger, sword laying across his lap. He felt like an impostor. He didn’t deserve the ring, not really. All he’d done was try to save someone from being injured, and hurt himself in the process. He hadn’t managed to fell a single demon. Yet here he was. Nominally guarding Adam and Eve.

They were a lovely couple, but they hadn’t needed much guarding. It’d left Aziraphale quite a lot of time to think and wonder. To wonder if he was sent down here because of his actions or because they wanted to get rid of him. He knew he wasn’t well liked, despite the commendation. To wonder if he’d ever truly fit in in Heaven.

He looked out at the garden. It was utterly beautiful. He thought he could stay here forever, if allowed. It would be lonely, but he wondered if that wasn’t preferable to the discomfort he felt above. He wasn’t a very good angel.

He twirled the ring again. He decided he could try to live up to it. To try to live to the standards he was supposed to. If he hadn’t earned the ring by fighting properly and being an angel, certainly he could be one now.

\----------------------------------

**600BC**

Aziraphale walked through the hanging gardens with Crowley. He watched the demon pause from time to time to tend a plant or to eye the irrigation system that the humans had created.

“It really is magnificent, my dear. A beautiful garden.”

Crowley smiled at him looking up from the plant he’d been tending. Then he casually picked a flower from it to hand to the angel. Aziraphale smiled as he tucked it behind his own ear.

“The flowers are nowhere near the most captivating thing in here, angel.”

Aziraphale felt his heart skip a beat. Crowley’s compliments weren’t common, but they weren’t rare either. He felt his cheeks reddening and Crowley was peeking at him around flame red hair falling into his face, grin on his face. 

“I’ve got some wine back in the rooms they gave me. Nice having something so central to the city this time. Care for a drink?”

Aziraphale felt himself twirling his ring. He knew he was prone to doing it while nervous. His brain briefly flashed to angelic behavior, and certainly having wine with a demon wasn’t it. Then again, neither was walking through a garden, flower tucked behind his ear.

“That would be lovely.”

They walked in silence back through the garden. It really was a wonder. And Aziraphale knew for all the humans had come up with some of the ideas, the flowers wouldn’t be quite that bright and the fruit on the trees growing quite that well were it not for the influence of the being next to him.

“Aziraphale, you don’t need to answer if you don’t want to, but I’ve been meaning to ask. Your ring. Why do you have it? You’ve held onto it so long.”

Crowley was staring ahead, carefully not making eye contact. Aziraphale wondered why he’d waited so long. “Oh, it’s an er. Commendation. From the great war. Acts of service and all.”

He saw Crowley stiffen. “You fought, then?”

Aziraphale fell silent. Hoping Crowley would fill the space. He didn’t. “I-” He paused. He considered lying. He realized he’d always told Crowley the truth. “I tried not to. Some of them wouldn’t leave me alone, so I fought them until they left. The commendation was for saving Gabriel. I hadn’t realized it was him, but I couldn’t let a being be cut down who was just laying curled on the floor. I was injured. It’s why they gave me the ring. I don’t know what happened to the demon.”

“You were injured?” Crowley’s voice was sharp. Almost angry. “They hurt you?”

They both paused, as they entered busier streets. Then Crowley was making a turn and opening a door, gesturing Aziraphale in.

“My leg. It never did quite heal properly. Not sure if it’s because it was demonic or because it just wasn’t treated for awhile, but-” Aziraphale shrugged his shoulders.

Then he felt Crowley’s aura brushing his softly. Questioning if he could. Aziraphale let his eyes slide shut as he reached. He felt rather than saw Crowley taking in his true form. It wasn’t the first time they’d seen each other, of course. Their forms were always there under the surface. But this time for the first time he felt Crowley reaching out. Felt a flare at a familiar site on his leg.

Then he felt the pain there ease. He knew instinctively it wouldn’t last, but it was a balm where there’d always been a casual pain he ignored.

He let himself look at Crowley. The broken halo. The scales and eyes. And the kindest touch he’d ever felt, on any plane of existence. He knew seeing Crowley’s true form should be abhorrent. Instead he could only see his friend. He wondered what it meant.

Crowley pulled back and was trying to smile at him as he looked away. “They came and found me. I was working on a new star. I’d heard rumors of course, but well. I didn’t know. They didn’t hurt me. Just threw me where they were throwing the others they rounded up I suppose.”

Aziraphale wanted to reach out. The ring almost felt like it was burning. He’d wondered of course, he’d always wondered. He knew Crowley had been involved with making stars, but not where he’d been found. Not that it had been like that. There had been so much he didn’t know.

He started to raise his hand, but Crowley was turning away, pulling a wine skein down. He lowered his arm.

Aziraphale twirled the ring. And he thought about the demon in front of him. He wondered if he would have been able to complete the task if he’d been tasked with falling other angels.

Golden eyes looked into his, and Crowley was changing the topic back to the gardens and some new plants he’d like to try in the upper terrace.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

**41 AD**

Aziraphale couldn’t help but laugh at Crowley’s face as he finished recounting the story of how he’d ended up with a donkey in the streets of Rome. Then Crowley started laughing as well and Aziraphale smiled, taking it in. He wondered at the warm surge he felt when Crowley laughed, but he welcomed it.

The oysters and wine had been a good idea. The wine had loosened things and the oysters as a new food had provided adequate entertainment for conversation to flourish. The shadow had passed Crowley’s eyes about the temptation gone far too right, and the bonus was with his work completed without his help the two were free to spend a little time together.

“I’m sorry, but we’re closing.”

Aziraphale considered using a miracle to extend the evening. Surely the human could be convinced-

“C’mon, Aziraphale. Got some place to be anyway.” Crowley was standing and Aziraphale couldn’t help but follow as he lead the way out.

“Up for a quick flight?” Crowley glanced around ensuring no one was on the quiet street before unfurling his wings and taking off. Aziraphale gave a quick glance, then took off after him.

He watched as Crowley twirled and spiraled against the stars. He wondered to himself if this is what his friend was like when he was free to create them. And then Crowley was turning to look at him, a smile across his face.

Aziraphale felt his heart lurch. He told it to quiet down as he caught up to the demon. They flew on in silence, Crowley occasionally twirling around him before gesturing down towards a quiet beach.

They landed and silently both tucked their wings away.

Crowley murmured. “If I’ve timed it right…” And then there was a streak across the sky.

Aziraphale smiled. Then he gasped as there were three more in quick succession.

“Meteor shower tonight. I’ve been tracking them. Care to join me?” Crowley sat down on the sand, looking up expectantly.

Aziraphale sat next to him. “Crowley. Can you tell me about them? The stars?”

“They don’t look quite right to me anymore. Not sure if that’s my eyes or just the different perspective down here. They used to have more colors. A rainbow before we had rainbows.” Crowley whispered. “Some were easy. Beautiful nebulas that would just form. Some were harder. Some seemed determined to do whatever they’d like despite what I tried to get them to do.”

They sat in silence watching the stars and the streaks across the sky. Crowley’s hand lay between them. Aziraphale stared at it instead of the sky. Then he looked back up and reached out and took Crowley’s hand gently. He heard a sharp inhale next to him. Then the hand gave a gentle squeeze.

Crowley turned to look at him. Two golden stars staring into his eyes. He leaned in closer to see them better.

Their faces were inches apart.

Aziraphale wasn’t sure who it was that closed the distance, not truly. But then Crowley’s lips were on his own. A moment later Aziraphale couldn’t see the sky beyond two sets of wings encapsulating them both, mingling. It sent a chill down his spine.

Crowley’s hand was touching his cheek softly and Aziraphale couldn’t move because he was still caught up in the fact that Crowley’s lips were so much softer than he’d imagined. He moved his hand, pushing to slide closer and his ring pushed into his finger, bringing the first sensation that wasn’t pleasant that wasn’t-

Aziraphale was standing over Gabriel again but this time it was Crowley he was staring at it. He wouldn’t hurt him of course. He’d never hurt him. But then Gabriel was and Aziraphale was diving between them, desperate to save- to save-

He pulled back with a gasp.

“Crowley- we-” he gulped air. “We can’t. They’ll- Crowley they’ll destroy you, they’ll hurt you. They don’t care, they don’t-”

Crowley’s wings wrapped tighter around them. “Shh. Angel. Shh. No one’s going to touch me. Won’t touch you. No one’s coming.”

Aziraphale’s hand came up to cup Crowley’s cheek. He stared into the golden eyes that a moment ago had been full of hope and now seemed full of trepidation. “This isn’t safe for you.” Aziraphale whispered. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I need to go.”

Aziraphale thought it was the hardest thing he’d ever done, pulling out of Crowley’s grasp. He let himself wonder if falling would have been easier. He took one last look at the demon. Beautiful. He was beautiful against the night sky. Then he turned and took off.

Crowley sat on the beach staring after him. An angel framed by falling stars.

\---

Aziraphale landed on the balcony into his room and walked through the open door to sit on the small cot there. He pulled the ring from his finger staring at it.

He saw the battle again. Somehow every demonic face in it was Crowley. He could never fight, never attack.

Crowley was staring down Gabriel, but he didn’t have a sword. He was calling for Aziraphale’s help. Calling for Aziraphale to save him.

Was it truly evil to keep an angel from falling?

Aziraphale stood between Gabriel and Crowley in his mind's eye. His sword up, but not facing Crowley. He was facing Gabriel, Crowley’s hand gentle on his back. Forever guarding it. Aziraphale knew where he belonged, even now. His heart ached at the choice.

The ring seemed to burn in his hands. He let it drop and watched it roll across the room. He didn’t move to pick it up. Instead he turned and laid on his small cot, facing the other direction.

  
He closed his eyes, but he didn’t think of a battle. He thought of black wings and a grinning face against a starry night sky.

\---

Across town Crowley walked into his own small cottage. He threw himself down on the bed and tried to understand what had just happened. Aziraphale had kissed him. He’d kissed him, and then he’d panicked.

Crowley would have thought he’d panic about falling. That was Crowley’s biggest fear for the angel. He couldn’t let the angel burn. He hadn’t. He hadn’t worried about falling at all.

  
No, he’d worried about what they’d do to Crowley. And Crowley wasn’t sure if that was because of Heaven or Hell.

He stared at the ceiling.

He tried not to think too much about what Aziraphale’s lips had felt like, what his wings against his own had felt like. He tried not to think about how their wings had both come out as if it were a mating ritual and not a simple kiss.

He sighed. It’d been a day. He wondered what to do next.

\----------

It was only a week until the next time Aziraphale saw Crowley. He said he’d be in Rome for a bit. Aziraphale was both relieved and terrified. Aziraphale smiled and made a joke about how oysters could make beings do unpredictable things, couldn’t they?

Crowley nodded in understanding.


	2. The Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aziraphale cursed himself for using the wrong. He cursed stupid nightmares as he stomped back to his tent. He cursed beautiful demons that- He stopped that line of thought.
> 
> No one dared interrupt him as he walked back into his tent. They all knew he would turn down the help. He snapped and his armor was put away and he was wearing a light brown tunic, embroidered with gold, his currently long hair falling in waves around his shoulders. He wondered where his hair ribbon was.
> 
> He sat down on a chair in his tent and debated what his next move should be. He and Crowley could talk out whatever was going on with Arthur, of that he was certain. Could probably make the story better for Heaven and Hell both. Wouldn’t be the first time.
> 
> He rested his head in his hands and tried to think.
> 
> A few minutes later there was a voice just outside his tent. “Aziraphale, can I come in?”"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrightie, I lied. Seems it's annoying my brain more to think that I need to remember to post these than it would be to just try to get one up a day, so have a second chapter <3

**Chapter 2: The Arrangement**

**537AD**

Aziraphale found himself tossing and turning in his tent. Not that he slept often, but it helped to keep up appearances.

They were supposed to find the Black Knight tomorrow. Aziraphale had an idea who that might be. He hoped things would go well. He was worried they wouldn’t.

He closed his eyes and images of the Black Knight and of Gabriel mocking a demon named Crawly came to his dreams. Images of Crowley as he looked when they first met at the angel’s feet. Gabriel raising his sword and Aziraphale always, always trying to get there and this time he wasn’t quite fast enough.

There was a celebration about the smiting of the demon Crawly.

Aziraphale woke up shaking.

\----

He cursed himself for using the wrong name. He cursed stupid nightmares as he stomped back to his tent. He cursed beautiful demons that- He stopped that line of thought.

No one dared interrupt him as he walked back into his tent. They all knew he would turn down the help. He snapped and his armor was put away and he was wearing a light brown tunic, embroidered with gold, his currently long hair falling in waves around his shoulders. He wondered where his hair ribbon was.

He sat down on a chair in his tent and debated what his next move should be. He and Crowley could talk out whatever was going on with Arthur, of that he was certain. Could probably make the story better for Heaven and Hell both. Wouldn’t be the first time.

He rested his head in his hands and tried to think.

A few minutes later there was a voice just outside his tent. “Aziraphale, can I come in?”

He wanted to shout yes. He wanted to shout no. He settled for “Come in, Crowley.”

Aziraphale felt his heart lurch as Crowley pulled back the tent flap. He’d changed too. His tunic was a dark grey. But it was the embroidery on the chest that caught his attention. The sword was done in silver, but there were layers of red and orange. A flaming sword.

“Really, Crowley? A flaming sword as a sigil?”

Crowley didn’t answer, he was just staring. His mouth agape.

“Crowley?”

Finally he squeaked out. “Hair.”

Aziraphale reached up to run his hand through it. “Really Crowley, it can’t be that messy.”

“S’long.” Crowley managed to close his mouth this time.

Aziraphale this time touched his hair again, a bit self consciously.

“Never seen it long before, angel. S’nice.” He shook his head almost as if to clear it. Then he snapped his fingers and Aziraphale felt a magic fall over the tent. “Didn’t want to have to worry about being overheard.” Crowley shrugged as he seemed to fall down in the chair across from Aziraphale. “You called me Crawly today?”

“Yes, I am sorry about that.”

“Why?”

“What?”

Crowley wasn’t looking at him. Aziraphale realized he knew how serious the question was by lack of eye contact and almost sighed. “You haven’t slipped on my name in hundreds of years, angel. Why now?”

“I- I had a dream last night if you must know.”

“About?”

Aziraphale was solidly looking away now. “Really, Crowley must we discuss what happens in my cot at night?”

“I was more concerned about what was going on in your head, but if you’d like to discuss your cot we can discuss that too.”

Aziraphale stared as he vaguely cursed sarcastic demons and then added in the angels that fell in love with them as an afterthought. Then he froze.

Finally he heard Crowley’s voice “Aziraphale, you’ve been staring at the same spot for five minutes now not talking to me despite my increasingly rude comments. C’mon angel, talk to me.”

“Crowley, I can’t keep doing this.”

Aziraphale watched as levels of panic seemed to race across Crowley’s face. Finally he settled back into a calmer mask. “Aziraphale, where’s your ring?”

Aziraphale scoffed. “You’re just now noticing that?”

“Noticed a bit ago, but you had been favoring gloves a lot lately and well.” Crowley shrugged. “Was waiting for it to make a reappearance.”

Aziraphale stared into Crowley’s golden eyes. “I left it behind. In Rome.”

Hope. Fear. Terror. Something Aziraphale wasn’t quite sure what it was. Confusion. Was that love? Then Crowley’s emotions hit him and Aziraphale was certain it was love, though that love was tinged with so much else.

“After that night at Petronius’s. I left it. I suppose it’s probably in a field somewhere by now or someone’s melted it down or whatever the case may be.”

Crowley’s face was unreadable now. Aziraphale worried for a second he may have broken things beyond all fixing.

Finally Crowley whispered. “Do you know how hard it is to keep you safe sometimes?”

Aziraphale stared. He hadn’t considered, hadn’t thought. Who was Crowley even trying to protect him from? “Crowley?”

“Aziraphale, I know you still want to do things for Heaven. Do them the right way. But could we try something?”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. Crowley was looking past his shoulder.

“Information, angel. Can we share that? You trust me don’t you?”

With my heart, Aziraphale didn’t say. It was taking everything he had to not get out of the chair right that moment.

“We can pass information. Pertinent information. Details on assignments and the like so that we know if we’re tripping over each other. Preferably over some wine.”

Aziraphale’s eyes dragged back to Crowley. “That sounds like an acceptable arrangement.”

Crowley smiled. “Then the start of the Arrangement it will be. Should we celebrate?”

Aziraphale stood and walked over pulling a wine skein from where it sat on the bed. He held it out to Crowley. “To new beginnings.”

Crowley smiled at him. Aziraphale thought somehow that’d made all this worth it.

They spent hours talking over the wine. When Crowley left he paused at the door. Both stared at each other, knowing what they both wanted and how unsafe it was.

Crowley reached up slowly and part of Aziraphale hoped he’d pull him in for a kiss. He wouldn’t say no, wouldn’t stop him. He wasn’t sure he ever would.

Instead Crowley gently took the piece of hair that had been falling in Aziraphale’s face all evening. He held it gingerly, staring at it. Then he reached out and tucked it behind Aziraphale’s ear, letting his hand trail down through the rest of the curls.

Aziraphale gasped. And Crowley turned and was gone.

He stared out into the darkness. Wanting to call him back. Knowing he can’t.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**804AD**

It had taken nearly two hundred years for Aziraphale to do his first temptation as part of the Arrangement. And it hadn’t strictly been one that Crowley was responsible for. No, he was up here for an utterly different temptation.

Then he’d somehow insulted the Goddess Freyja through some miscommunication in translation. The Norse women were not pleased, and while Aziraphale was confident of Crowley’s ability to get free or his ability to miracle him free, a blood eagle execution did not sound pleasant and really Aziraphale was a bit concerned about the cold cell they had Crowley in while waiting.

It was easier to tempt the men guarding the cell to over imbibe in some mead and then simply walk in and unlock the door.

Aziraphale’s hunch was correct and Crowley was literally shivering when he opened the cell, barely able to move. Aziraphale could have carried him out, but he knew that would attract more attention.

“Can you shape shift?” He muttered.

Crowley’s eyes widened, then he nodded. “Don’t leave without my pack though, Aziraphale. Promise me.”

“Yes, yes, I promise. Now, snake form, please.”

Within seconds a mid sized black snake was curled inside the front of his shirt. Aziraphale was certain most snakes did not shiver, but this one did for the first few minutes. Once the shivering stopped, he felt a movement as Crowley wrapped his head around and up his back so he could rest his head on his shoulder.

One of the villagers skirted away when they realized the snake seemed to be actually speaking to Aziraphale. Aziraphale sighed and let go any illusions he had about managing to do this unnoticed.

But Aziraphale, one properly warmed snake, and one pack that Crowley had insisted couldn’t be left behind were able to make their way quite quickly when out of sight and assisted by some minor flight. They were back in warmer and safer territories quickly.

Still, Crowley didn’t come out of snake form until Aziraphale had a warm fire lit and had miracled what they needed for a campsite for the evening.

After all that, he gave Aziraphale’s cheek a gentle rub of the snake head before whispering a hissed thanks. Aziraphale gently set him down and suddenly there was a familiar red head and with what always seemed like too many limbs. 

“So you can do temptations.” Crowley was grinning up at him from the ground next to the fire.

Aziraphale sat down next to him. “It seems we’ve finally tested that one to be true.”

“Wonder what else you can do. Wonder what I can do.”

“Same background, it would make sense that much of our skill sets would overlap.”

“Not all angels had the same specialties though.” Crowley was pensive now, staring into the flames.

“I suppose you’re right, my dear.” He glanced at the demon. “Was there a reason you were so insistent I bring that old pack?”

“Er.”

“Crowley I just rescued you from a bunch of Viking women and carried you in snake form tucked into my shirt for over 300 miles. I think we can do away with any sort of embarrassment about what was in there.”

Crowley dipped his head. “Was going to be a present for you.”

“What?”

“Found something at the market I thought you’d like.” And now Crowley was pulling the pack towards him and reaching in. Whatever it was was small enough he could hold it in his hand. Crowley held out his hand.

Aziraphale took it and couldn’t help but stare. “Obsidian?”

Crowley nodded. Aziraphale held up the small but perfectly carved feather. It was obsidian, but the whitest of crystal on one side and the blackest of dark on the other. It was attached to a small chain.

“It’s beautiful Crowley. Thank you.”

Crowley smiled as Aziraphale put the necklace on.

“Next time we head North though, my dear. Let’s practice your Norse first.”

“Why? Seems like I have a guardian angel.”

Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile. He felt a pang of worry about always being there. Then they launched into a discussion of Norse deities and their redeeming qualities.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1138 AD - Syria**

Crowley felt his heart sink. He’d been looking for Aziraphale all day and hadn’t been able to find him. There was only one spot left to look, and he hoped against hope the angel would be there.

He trudged from the city and up to the hill overlooking the nearby valley. It was peaceful there. The pair had visited a time or two recently, when Aziraphale needed a break. When he could take the press of sadness from the city below.

Aziraphale wasn’t allowed miracles to help the humans with the earthquake. Simply to comfort them. That was when Crowley had helped him learn more temptation tricks. Miracles were picked up by Heaven, temptations by Hell. Hell didn’t care what was going on up here right now. They were as overwhelmed as the humans. Crowley guessed if Heaven was being honest they would be too. But he had no sympathy for the archangels who had caused the earthquake for whatever misguided reason. He thought he’d seen Sandalphon but he wasn’t certain.

He spotted the angel sitting under an apple tree of all things. He saw him startle as Crowley approached and then smile as Crowley tempered his feelings. He knew Aziraphale could feel at least some of his emotions. He strove to send out calming ones. If they were tinged by a hint of love, Aziraphale had never commented on it.

The ring he’d carried in his pocket for over 100 years seemed to burn him slightly. He ignored it as he approached the angel.

“Was worried about you, hadn’t seen you all day.”

Aziraphale cracked his eyes open. “It was just a bit much my dear. You know.”

Crowley nodded. “They said it’s getting better, bit by bit. Survivors are out by now, they’re starting to focus on rebuilding.”

Aziraphale nodded. “Good.”

Crowley sat down next to him. He wondered if he dared reach out his hand in comfort. He wondered if Aziraphale would take it.

The angel gave a soft sigh.

“Aziraphale, what are we now?”

The angel turned to look at him.

“Crowley?”

“The last few weeks we’ve been nearly inseparable,I can’t tell who’s doing temptations and who’s doing miracles. What are we?”

Aziraphale closed his eyes and rested his head back against the tree again. “We’re friends, Crowley. Friends.”

Crowley stared at the angel. The ring burned in his pocket. Friends. Was that what that was?

“I’ve got something for you.” It spilled out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying. Well, there was no going back now. The angel was turning towards him, eyes opening fully in curiosity. He did so adore Aziraphale’s curiosity.

Crowley dug into his pocket and pulled out the ring there. “Picked this up for you ages ago. Thought you could use the cheering up now though. And, er. Well I’ve been nearby a lot lately. Don’t know if that’ll always be possible. They’ve been a bit busy, you know. You can call me with this. Anytime. And I thought you might like-”

Aziraphale’s voice was soft. “Crowley, can I see it?”

Crowley held it out. “I suppose it’s a friendship ring?”

Aziraphale took it gently in his hand and examined it. “It’s beautiful, Crowley. Thank you.” He slipped it onto his finger. The same finger, Crowley noted where he used to wear his old ring. Aziraphale stared at it for a moment. “How do I call you?”

He held his hand out towards Crowley and Crowley showed him how to push on the two side wings. The ring warmed and Crowley felt the summons. It had taken a few miracles to get it right, but he was confident now it would work when Aziraphale needed it to.

Aziraphale’s voice seemed genuinely lighter for the first time in weeks. “Thank you, Crowley. Truly. I don’t deserve such a thing.”

Crowley turned from him, staring out into the valley. “Nah, angel. Deserve a lot more, but me’s the best I got.”

If he’d been looking at Aziraphale he would have seen the look of surprise cross his face followed quickly by adoration.

Aziraphale reached out, gently taking his hand. They stayed there through the sunset until the sky was light with stars. Then they headed back down into the city.


	3. The Summons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale finds out exactly how to use that ring.
> 
> "Aziraphale knew he was being a bit frivolous as he nudged his ring carefully to summon Crowley, but he really did want this painting and Leonardo was being utterly ridiculous. He was so hard to work with sometimes, he should have just gone to Michaelangelo. The newer painter was untested, but his works had a hint of greatness to them.
> 
> He was just about to remark on this to Leonardo when Crowley came pelting headlong through the doorway. The demon looked shaken and for a moment Aziraphale felt a tinge of guilt, but Crowley had said to call anytime and Aziraphale had known he was nearby. Moreover, he knew that Crowley was acquainted with Leonardo and could probably make him see reason."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make exactly zero promises whenever Leonardo shows up in a fic

**1504 AD**

Aziraphale knew he was being a bit frivolous as he nudged his ring carefully to summon Crowley, but he really did want this painting and Leonardo was being utterly ridiculous. He was so hard to work with sometimes, he should have just gone to Michaelangelo. The newer painter was untested, but his works had a hint of greatness to them.

He was just about to remark on this to Leonardo when Crowley came pelting headlong through the doorway. The demon looked shaken and for a moment Aziraphale felt a tinge of guilt, but Crowley had said to call anytime and Aziraphale had known he was nearby. Moreover, he knew that Crowley was acquainted with Leonardo and could probably make him see reason.

He tried to smile at Crowley to lighten the mood. Crowley seemed to pick up on it and raised an eyebrow, his glance going between Aziraphale and Leonardo. Aziraphale felt another pang of guilt when he realized Crowley had run out without even his sunglasses on. He’d have to make it up to the demon.

Leonardo stared at the two of them. “What is this?”

Crowley turned his attention from Aziraphale to Leonardo. “Ah, Leo. I see you’ve met my friend Aziraphale.”

Leonardo’s jaw dropped for a moment, then he forced it shut. “Oh, the Aziraphale, is it? He was trying to get me to part with one of my pieces for a pittance of what it was worth.”

“I was not! He was refusing to sell it and just look at it, Crowley.” Aziraphale gestured to the painting. It was a picture of what appeared to be an angel with black wings. 

Crowley suppressed a grimace as to how accurate he knew those wings to be. He looked up from it to Leonardo who had the grace to look abashed.

“Beautiful wings on that one, Leo.”

And now Aziraphale was staring at the pair of them. He’d thought the wings were beautiful of course and if he had to admit quite like a demon he knew, but he was starting to have suspicions about exactly who the model was for that painting.

“Er. Well you see, Antonio, one of my customers, had a request. I did think it was quite unique.”

“Surely.” Crowley’s voice was dry. “And you must have done quite some hours of observation on a very patient bird to get those details quite right. You may even say you owe that bird a bit of a favor.”

“Ah, but Antonio this one was promised. If the bird wanted another perhaps-”

“Leonardo, we both know that no one in this town expects you to actually deliver a painting on time. And I am sure Aziraphale’s offer was more than generous. Why not be a dear and let my friend have the painting and create a second?”

Leonardo seemed to eye him for a moment, then he broke into a grin. “It’s a deal, but only if it comes with some wine and you let me show you the plans for my new flying machine. I need your thoughts on it Antonio.”

Crowley glanced at Aziraphale. “Would you like to stick around, angel? You may like Leonardo’s plans. He’s an interesting thinker, this one.”

“You call him angel now?” Leonardo looked up from packaging the painting.

“I’ve always called him angel, Leonardo.” Crowley walked to the back where he knew Leonardo kept the wine, pulling out a bottle and some glasses.

Aziraphale watched the pair in silence, but he took the seat when Crowley waved him to a chair.

“But you are-” Leonardo cut off. “Oh. Oh, Antonio. Truly? Now I understand your hesitancy and yet he called you here today and you came, how did he do that by the way? You looked quite distressed so he must have gotten some sort of message to you.” Leonardo stared at him beseechingly. “Teach me?”

Crowley couldn’t help but laugh at the earnestness in Leonardo’s voice as he sat next to Aziraphale. “Not something I can teach, I'm afraid, my friend.”

Leonardo huffed, but he leaned to grab a book off his shelf. Crowley saw Aziraphale’s eyes light up at the sight of it and smiled at the pair of them. Leonardo was fine for a human, but Crowley knew Aziraphale would be delighted with the book.

As Leonardo opened the appropriate page in the book, he saw Aziraphale’s hand start to reach up and out. Suddenly Leonardo paused, looking.

“Your ring, Signor Aziraphale. It is beautiful, where is it from?”

“Oh, it was a gift.” Aziraphale stopped there but his eyes shot up to Crowley.

  
Leonardo looked slowly between the two of them. For the first time he began talking almost slowly. “Antonio.”

Crowley stared, willing Leonardo for once to stay silent.

Leonardo continued. “He is wearing your ring and still you haven’t told him?”

“Told me what?”

Crowley smiled. “Why how amazing Leonardo’s flying contraptions are. Not as good as wings mind you, but-”

Leonardo took the hint and they were off to an afternoon discussion over wine of how humans could take to the sky.

No one mentioned what the ring meant, nor why an angel was buying a painting of a demon with jet black wings.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1601**

Crowley knew it had been petty of him to cheat at the coin toss. He also knew that Aziraphale had only said he wasn’t his friend to keep both of them safe. And yet he could grin, because the angel still had his ring on. It’d been hundreds of years, but Aziraphale had never taken it off.

Tonight Aziraphale should be back from his first time out on his own doing both the temptations and miracles and Crowley couldn’t wait to find out what had happened. The angel had to be back into town by now, surely. He’d just wait for a note from him.

And that was when he felt the summons. He took a moment to glance in the mirror this time before following it. Aziraphale wasn’t far away, definitely still here in London.

\----

“Oh no, please good sir don’t rob me! Whatever shall I do?”

Crowley heard Aziraphale’s voice and quickened his pace. The angel didn’t sound distraught, but-

“Just give me your, er, money.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. He opted to pause things where they were and a quick snap of fingers had the two locked in a time stop as he crossed into the alley.

Aziraphale was looking more mildly annoyed than worried about the sword pointed haphazardly at his chest. Crowley could understand why. He wasn’t the swordsman Aziraphale was, and even he could have escaped someone who seemed to not even know how to hold the sword properly.

The robber looked more scared than Aziraphale. Crowley took a moment to glance him over. Looked like he could use that money that was tucked away in his pocket, that was worth far more than the pittance in Aziraphale’s hand right now that the angel was almost ready to hold out.

Crowley turned his attention back to the angel. He wasn’t in his traveling outfit, but instead the outfit he’d worn when they met at the globe. He’d added a few pieces. There was a gentle crown of flowers encircling his head. The frills along his neck were gone, and Crowley had to admit he preferred that. The feather pendant he’d given Aziraphale so long ago was visible, laying out on his doublet. The black side was up at the moment. Around Aziraphale’s neck was a gentle woven golden chain.

Crowley raised an eyebrow at the situation then he walked back towards the mouth of the alley. He snapped his fingers releasing the time stop.

“Oh no, if only someone were here to save me!” Aziraphale put his hand to his chest, staring up at the sky.

The man with the sword looked around worriedly. Crowley thought he should probably say something before he accidentally forgot what his role was and hurt someone, though it’d most likely be himself.

He stepped forward. “Stop! Unhand him!”

The would be robber stared at Crowley. Then he dropped the sword and ran down the alleyway.

Aziraphale glanced at it, then up at Crowley. “Oh thank you, my dear. Don’t know what I would have done without you.”

Crowley sauntered forward, staring at the angel. “Woe is me if I were to leave such a beautiful angel in such a predicament.”

Aziraphale hadn’t looked nervous with the botched robbery attempt. But he was looking concerned now. Still he seemed to almost force the words out. “Would it be customary for me to offer my thanks in a more personal manner? Given our knowledge of each other of course.”

Crowley gulped. Then he nodded.

Aziraphale closed some of the distance between them, then gently and ever so slowly he took Crowley’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. He was still bent over so slightly as he looked up at Crowley.

“My thanks, kind being.” His voice was barely more than a whisper.

“Aziraphale.” Crowley heard everything in his voice. He wondered how much of it was pouring out of him, how much the angel that could feel feelings was noting right now.

Aziraphale closed his eyes and seemed almost pained as he let go of Crowley’s hand. “I had a successful trip. Was on my way to let you know the details when I was accosted. Would you like to hear about it?”

They were still so close. Too close. Crowley reached out and let his hands brush the pendant laying on Aziraphale’s chest, then moved his hand up to gently brush his cheek. Then he pulled his hand back and tried to reset whatever sense of normalcy the two had. This was dangerous for both of them. “I would. New restaurant opened while you were gone, care to give it a try?”

“I’d be delighted.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1793**

This time when Crowley received summons he was ready. He’d been in the area and already noticed Aziraphale was taken in by the French revolutionaries. He was even waiting nearby, key in hand by the time Aziraphale chose to use his ring. At least he’d remembered both his sunglasses and full outfit this time. He’d even had time to do his hair properly.

He did think the angel could stand to wait a moment. Once he saw the executioner headed for Aziraphale’s cell he thought he should follow.

Aziraphale had been stunning. If last time Crowley thought he’d made some minor adjustments, this time Aziraphale had clearly gone above and beyond. It was no surprise the revolutionaries had picked him up wearing that get up. It was ostentatious even without current circumstances. He looked utterly amazing, of course.

It wasn’t until after they finished the crepes that Crowley brought up the ring.

“You know, angel. You don’t need to be in imminent danger to use that ring.”

Aziraphale laid down his napkin and look at Crowely. “Oh?”

“I did say you could call anytime.”

Aziraphale’s answering smile could have lit up the room.

Shortly after they said their goodbyes. Crowley watched as the angel walked off down the street, not looking back. He sighed and resisted the urge to follow him.

It was less than an hour later that he felt another summons from the ring. Crowley didn’t run, but he hurried through the streets to where he could feel Aziraphale waiting. He knocked softly.

The door opened and Aziraphale was back in the outfit he’d been wearing in the prison cell. Crowley couldn’t help but stare and Aziraphale flushed and muttered something about not being wasteful as he gestured Crowley in and closed the door.

“I know you said not to thank you properly Crowley, but well. You let me thank you in my way not that long ago and I thought that you may let me again?”

Crowley tried to figure out how to form words.

\----

Aziraphale was staring at the demon, hoping against hope he’d say yes. He did say to use the ring anytime and if he turned him down right now the first time he’d used it and tried-

He shouldn’t have pushed the envelope the first time. Should have just settled for their normal evening and wine and the wonderful company.

When Crowley spoke it was little more than a whisper. “Whatever you’d like, angel.”

Aziraphale reached out and tried to pull gently on Crowley’s hair to let it down. The rolls didn’t budge. Crowley had known what he was doing when he did his hair of course.

Aziraphale looked perplexed. “How do I let them down?”

Crowley reached up, laying his hands on the angels. He guided them in pulling out the few simple pins that would let his hand tumble down. He felt the tension release, felt the hair brushing his neck. Saw Aziraphale smile as he reached to do the other side, then the top. Then he leaned close, reaching behind to pull his low pony tail out in the back.

Aziraphale didn’t pull back. Instead he reached up, hand resting on Crowley’s glasses. “May I?”

A breath. “Yes.”

Aziraphale pulled them off, gently tossing them down onto the bed nearby. He still didn’t move.

Crowley’s eyes were dilated and fully golden. They seemed to almost glow. Aziraphale thought they were beautiful.

Finally he took his hand and ran it once through Crowley’s hair slowly. He was expecting it to feel soft and gentle. He wasn’t expecting the soft groan that escaped Crowley’s lips.

“Aziraphale.”

He didn’t take his hand from Crowley’s hair, but he did use it to gently pull Crowley closer. Watching, waiting to make sure that it was alright, that everything was still okay. Crowley’s eyes widened, but there was no hesitation when their lips met.

It had been long, far too long since Aziraphale had felt Crowley’s lips on his, and he’d never done so when he could gently card his hand through his hair as he was now.

Then Crowley’s hand was reaching up and running through his own hair and Aziraphale gasped against his lips. Crowley took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue snaking into Aziraphale’s mouth and Aziraphale was lost. This was what Crowley tasted like then, felt like. Aziraphale was lost in it, lost in this feeling.

Finally he realized he needed to stop, or he feared they never would. They’d stay locked like this forever, never quite letting go. Aziraphale pulled back, looking at Crowley. There was a moment of pain in his eyes as the kiss broke and then he was simply staring at Aziraphale. 

“You’re beautiful, angel.”

Aziraphale felt his heart may leap from his chest. “I- thank you, Crowley. I just wanted to say thank you.”

Crowley nodded. He took a step back. “I should go. But, the ring. You know you can use it anytime now.”

Aziraphale nodded. He watched as Crowley crossed the room and left. Then he leaned back on the wall and let himself sink slowly to the floor, his hand reaching up to touch his lips.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1862**

Aziraphale sat his head hanging low, ring off his finger twirling it gently.

How could things have gone so wrong.

A tear trailed down his cheek and splashed onto the ring. He wanted so much to slip it on his finger and call Crowley. He was terrified he wouldn’t come.

He’d come every time he called. There’d been more gentle kisses. Aziraphale treasured each one. He didn’t know what to do.

What if Crowley wanted him to call. Crowley may be waiting on him even now, sitting alone hoping that Aziraphale would summon him. The look on Crowley’s face had been so pained. Perhaps even now he was waiting for Aziraphale to call him and to talk it out. He didn’t have a way to call him as easily after all.But no, that was silly of him to think. Crowley had never lacked the ability to get a hold of him when he wanted to.

Another tear splattered the ring in his hand.

“If I call will you come? Even after this?”

Aziraphale couldn’t call. Not now. He knew he’d lost the right to do that with whatever had just happened. He slipped the ring on his finger silently. It felt warm. He tried to pretend it felt as warm as a demon’s touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you throw anything, I promise things will be okay and I'll post it tomorrow. Blitz era is coming next, and with it is all the heart eyes.
> 
> If you still feeling like throwing something I can be found on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/caspianthegeek) or at www.thefabfallen.com (please send us fanfic recs, please?)


	4. The Blitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aziraphale hadn’t been able to help himself. As his face fell open in shock, his hands did the one thing they knew to do to get help. His fingers brushed his ring.
> 
> And then Crowley was there, hopping down a church aisle for him. He had no right to call Crowley when it was going to hurt him so, he hadn’t thought his hands had just-
> 
> Crowley was bantering and staring at him and asking him to protect him. There was a font of Holy Water that was about to be hit by a bomb and sprinkled everywhere. Aziraphale concentrated. None of it would touch his demon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read any of my other works and haven't figured out that I go utterly soft when it gets to Blitz... I can't help you.
> 
> Warning, this chapter contains the softest of smut. I have added --*-- prior and after at where I would insert a fade to black if I were not including it, in case you'd like to skip.

**Chapter 4: The Blitz**

**1941**

Aziraphale hadn’t been able to help himself. As his face fell open in shock, his hands did the one thing they knew to do to get help. His fingers brushed his ring.

And then Crowley was there, hopping down a church aisle for him. He had no right to call Crowley when it was going to hurt him so, he hadn’t thought his hands had just-

Crowley was bantering and staring at him and asking him to protect him. There was a font of Holy Water that was about to be hit by a bomb and sprinkled everywhere. Aziraphale concentrated. None of it would touch his demon.

\----

Crowley had been waiting outside the church, wondering if he dared go in. Wondering if Aziraphale would accept his help, even if he did need it. He felt the summons. He took a breath and he walked in. He knew this would hurt, but his angel was in there.

Aziraphale had asked him why he was there and their banter was back to normal. Eventually they had to deal with the humans of course, but that was small work he’d mostly already taken care of. 

And then there were the books. And Aziraphale was staring at him. It took everything Crowley had to not kiss him right there. He’d only just got him back, couldn’t scare him away that quickly.

He turned to Aziraphale to smile as the car purred to life. There was a look on Aziraphale’s face he wasn’t quite sure of. They drove in silence to the bookshop and then Aziraphale was gesturing for him to follow. He took off his sunglasses and hat, throwing them haphazardly on Aziraphale’s desk and lounging in his normal spot on the couch.

Aziraphale came out with two glasses and some wine. He set it down carefully on the table in front of him, and then instead of taking his normal chair he sat next to Crowley on the sofa.

“Crowley- I-”

“Angel?”

“I- Crowley- that is-” Aziraphale looked out the window for a moment. Then the words seemed to tumble. “I didn’t think you’d ever speak to me again, I thought I’d finally scared you away forever, and now you’re here tonight and I don’t know what- and” He paused finally turning towards Crowley. “And if you don’t kiss me I’m not sure what I’ll do.”

Crowley didn’t pause he simply leaned in and this time when their lips met there was something else there, he realized.

\----

Love. Love. Love. Aziraphale felt it pouring out of every bit of Crowley it seemed. Usually he contained himself so well and tonight it was simply everywhere and he was radiating it back and he saw Crowley shiver as the demon clearly felt something.

Crowley should be angry or upset or disappointed with him. Instead he simply loved him. He gasped as he pulled back, because Crowley needed to understand.

“Crowley.”

Crowley’s eyes were a burning sun staring into his own. He saw hope and fear radiating from them. This needed to stop.

“Crowley, I love you.”

Crowley stopped breathing. He stared at Aziraphale.

“I know you love me, Crowley. I can feel it. Not always, but often enough. And I should have told you so long ago that I love you. I never should have made you wonder. I shouldn’t have waited so long to call you again and-” Aziraphale took a breath. “I love you. And I don’t know what to do to keep you safe, but by everything in me, I love you.”

“-ziraphale.” Crowley almost seemed to be reeling, Aziraphale put out a hand to catch him.

They sat there frozen. And then Crowley was whispering. “I love you, Aziraphale. I love you.”

“I know, Crowley.”

Crowley stared at him for just a moment, then he opened his arms. An invitation. And Aziraphale wasn’t able to say no. He pulled himself over, onto Crowley’s lap and into his arms. He wrapped his own arms around Crowley and then Crowley was kissing him.

And this kiss was different. It wasn’t as desperate as the last, nor as soft and held back as their previous kisses had been. It was somehow both sweeter and deeper and this time he was the one slipping his tongue into Crowley’s mouth, running his hands along his body, anxious to touch every part of him. Almost as if to assure himself that Crowley was here, here with him.

Finally this time it was Crowley who pulled back, Crowley who was looking at him. And this time there was trepidation in his eyes and Aziraphale felt his heart stop.

“Angel, we-” He paused. Then he laughed softly. “I want to kiss you again, more than anything.”

“I’m not against the idea you know.” Aziraphale rested his hand gently on Crowley’s cheek, waiting.

“Angel, if they find out they’ll Fall you. Or worse. Can’t let that happen.”

“What if I say it’s worth it?”

“S’not. I’m not.”

Aziraphale didn’t speak for a moment. He let his hand slowly trace Crowley’s face. “You rather underestimate your own worth I’m afraid, my dearest.”

Crowley waited a moment then Aziraphale knew he was shifting tactics. “They’d destroy me too, angel.”

Aziraphale couldn’t stop it. He felt himself shaking slightly. There was nothing, no ends he wouldn’t go to to protect the being in front of him. He needed him safe above all else. “I won’t let them.” He whispered. He wasn’t sure if it was the promise or the threat of an avenging angel. “But if you want to stop, we will.”

Crowley buried his head into Aziraphale’s curls and seemed to be almost breathing them in. “I don’t know if I can anymore. But I’m scared, angel.”

“I am too.” He nuzzled closer to Crowley’s chest. “But if this is all we’re to have I’m not willing to give it up for them either.”

He felt a sharp inhale. Crowley’s hand found its way to his chin, turning it upward ever so slowly so he could bring their lips together again. This time neither stopped the kiss.

\--*--

Aziraphale felt Crowley’s hands exploring him in ways they never had before as the kiss lengthened. Aziraphale’s hands weren’t idle either. 

As he felt his coat pushed off his shoulders, felt Crowley’s hands at his bow tie, all he could think of was how soft Crowley’s skin felt under the now unbuttoned shirt.

Then Crowley’s lips were on his neck and he lost track of everything for a moment as the demon tightened his arms around him and began slowly kissing the skin he was carefully exposing.

Aziraphale felt his heart would break somehow from the touch alone and then Crowley started whispering. “You are so beautiful, Aziraphale. So amazing. I have loved you for so long.”

Aziraphale was pulling Crowley’s tie off and tossing it away, pushing his shirt and jacket off at the same time as Crowley let out a brief whine as it forced him to break contact with his hands. His lips never left where they were now kissing down Aziraphale’s chest.

“You have amazed me from the day I met you. You never cease to surprise me, to make me smile. And I have wanted to touch you, just all of you for so long.”

“Crowley.” Aziraphale knew his voice was weak.

Crowley paused pulling back. “If you want me to stop, I need you to tell me. Do you want me to stop?”

“Aren’t you the one who’s supposed to be tempting me?” Aziraphale tried for a jest as he grabbed Crowley’s hand, bringing it to his lips.

“Not here, Aziraphale. Never here. Never with you. S’too important.”

Aziraphale let the hand slowly drop as he turned, straddling Crowley. First he kissed his forehead softly, then his down to his nose. Crowley wrinkled it slightly and smiled at him.

“I love you.” He kissed down to one cheek, and to Crowley’s jawline. “I have wanted to touch you for millennia. Before Rome, at the very latest.” Aziraphale’s lips grazed Crowley’s neck. He felt the demon shiver under him. “The only thing stopping me has been keeping you safe. That’s my only concern.” He kissed down to Crowley’s collarbone. “I am yours. I’ve been yours for so very long now.” He brushed his hand across Crowley’s chest. “I’m even wearing your ring as Leonardo said.” Now he was kissing back upwards. “I have missed you. So very much.” He was back to the jawline on the opposite side and Crowley’s eyes looked different than he’d ever seen them. “I’ll do what I need to to keep you safe, but I am yours.”

Aziraphale paused looking into Crowley’s eyes. “I love you. I am yours. Don’t stop. Don’t ever stop. Make me yours, please Crowley.”

There was a slight whine slipping from Crowley’s lips as Aziraphale finally began to kiss him again in earnest.

And then Aziraphale’s entire body was shaking as Crowley’s hands unbuttoned and slipped into his trousers.

He leaned forward, feeling an almost shock through his skin as their bare chests touched. Crowley was whispering his name, and how much he loved him. Then he felt one of Crowley’s arms wrap around him, pulling him closer.

A moment later Crowley was whispering. “Tell me if it’s too much, I’ll stop.” And with one arm around him steadying him Aziraphale felt something push into him.

It wasn’t too much. Crowley would never, could never be to much. He tilted his body, giving him better access. Then a moment later gasped as the rest of their clothes disappeared.

“Sorry. Wasn’t going to let go of you and thought that’d be faster.” Crowley whispered between gentle kisses to his neck.

Aziraphale nearly nodded his agreement, not sure he trusted his voice right now. He felt like Crowley was everywhere and nowhere, and he needed more of him.

Crowley seemed to sense it.

He pulled both his hands away, resting them on Aziraphale’s hips. And then he was guiding him, lifting him gently and showing him-

Crowley was staring at him, his eyes melting into Aziraphale’s own. They were fire and gold and everything that Aziraphale loved. Aziraphale felt Crowley. Crowley’s hands on him, Crowley’s eyes burning into his own, and then Crowley in him.

He didn’t stop staring as Aziraphale lowered himself down onto him, though Aziraphale noted his breath was coming out in short gasps.

Aziraphale cupped Crowley’s face gently with both hands as he started to shift his hips. A sound he’d never heard before came from Crowley’s lips and he quite thought he’d like to hear it again. He moved his hips again.

“Zira-Azira” Crowley was gasping, but his hands, one stayed on Aziraphale’s hips and the other wrapped around him. Stroking him gently in time with his own movements.

Slowly. Ever so slowly Aziraphale moved. Never taking his hands from Crowley’s face, never breaking eye contact.

Crowley seemed to almost writhe underneath him, bucking his hips up. Whispering Aziraphale’s name.

Aziraphale felt his own hips start to stutter, his movements start to jerk. He lowered his forehead to touch Crowley’s. “I am yours. I love you.”

Crowley’s eyes widened. “Love you, Aziraphale. Love you.” Then Crowley was staring into his eyes bare inches away. “Let go, Aziraphale. Got you.”

Aziraphale did. He let go, staring into the eyes of the being he loved. He felt his whole body shudder as he groaned Crowley’s name. Then Crowley was gasping out his name as his grip on Aziraphale’s body tightened and Aziraphale felt like he was feeling him in every part of him at once. His whole world was wrapped in this moment and he never wanted to let it go.

Crowley didn’t move at first, clearly loath to break any form of contact. Then he whispered. “Going to move you to lay down, kay?”

Aziraphale pulled back just a little and nodded. “Don’t let go. Please don’t let go.”

“Not unless you want me to, angel. Promise.”

Crowley lifted his hips gently, until he was no longer filling him. He never let go as he laid him down gently, curling around him. The couch was miraculously wide enough to fit them both, not that Crowley was taking up much space with every limb he had wrapped around, holding onto Aziraphale. A blanket appeared over the top of them and a pillow under Aziraphale’s head.

“Got you, Aziraphale.” Crowley kissed his forehead gently.

For the first time in decades, Aziraphale felt like he was exactly where he belonged. He tucked his head in against Crowley’s chest and rested.

\--*--

Aziraphale almost startled the next morning when he woke up. He hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep and why were-

“Morning, angel.” Crowley was blinking at him half asleep still.

Aziraphale nuzzled himself closer into Crowley’s arms again, pleased when the demon tightened his grip.

“Can’t stay like this forever, angel. Probably been too long already. It’s dangerous. Can’t let them hurt you.” He kissed the top of Aziraphale’s curls gently.

“I’m not willing to let them have this either, Crowley. Not now that I have it. You’re mine.”

Crowley laughed softly. “Always, angel. Forever. Told you I’m not letting go until you tell me to.”

Aziraphale smiled. And then his face fell. “Crowley, what are we going to do?”

“We’ll be careful. Just like we’ve always been. But maybe with some more kissing when we’re alone.”

“Is that all your after, you snake?”

“‘Course not. I’m a snake and attracted to warmth. Obviously here for the cuddles.” He nuzzled Aziraphale gently.

Aziraphale sighed. “Foul fiend.” He ran his hands gently through Crowley’s hair. “We’ll be careful then. We have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go <3


	5. The Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Crowley was leaning against Aziraphale on the couch, the angel’s arms around him.
> 
> “The plan will work, Crowley. And then we won’t need to worry anymore. It will be done.”
> 
> “But how do you know?”
> 
> “I’ve been studying books of prophecy for hundreds of years. Can you trust me?” He leaned down to kiss the top of Crowley’s head."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: One day I'll write a fic that doesn't end modern day  
> Also me: Clearly that's not today.

**Chapter 5: The Apocalypse**

**The Day before the Apocalypse**

As Aziraphale left the band stand the weight of the ring on his finger seemed to almost stop him. Three times he caught himself reaching for it and had to pull his hand back.

It wasn’t safe. Crowley had to know it wasn’t safe. Aziraphale needed to figure out a way to make it safe for him, and there had to be one.

The ring burned. Aziraphale kept walking.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Day of the Apocalypse**

Crowley felt the summons from the ring while he was dealing with Hastur. He begged his angel to hold on, he’d be there soon. He just needed to get away from Hell first. One step at a time, I’m coming angel.

He wanted to deny what the feeling was, but he felt a rush of pain. It felt like Aziraphale. It felt like when he was summoned. And then the summons pull on him stopped. Crowley drove faster. He tried to hope as the phone kept ringing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Night After the Apocalypse**

Crowley was leaning against Aziraphale on the couch, the angel’s arms around him.

“The plan will work, Crowley. And then we won’t need to worry anymore. It will be done.”

“But how do you know?”

“I’ve been studying books of prophecy for hundreds of years. Can you trust me?” He leaned down to kiss the top of Crowley’s head.

Crowley pulled away slightly and looked at him. He was still soot smudged and there were tears in his eyes. He nodded.

Aziraphale knew they had a few hours, so he tried to change the subject. “When I came back, my ring was back. Does it still.. Does it work?”

“Suppose. I can feel it again.”

Aziraphale tucked that bit away for future consideration of when Crowley hadn’t been able to feel it. Now wasn’t the time to remind him of that pesky discorporation. And yet.

“When I was in Heaven and discorporated, my ethereal body still had the ring on Crowley. Do you know why?”

“Essence.”

Aziraphale stared, stunned. “I knew you had obviously used some miracles on it but…”

Crowley was staring into his eyes now. “It wouldn’t work as a connection to me until I put some of my essence into it, angel. Wasn’t about to tell you. Didn’t want to scare you. Things were still pretty new then.”

“How?”

“Bit of what was left of my halo.”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened. “But- then… you felt…”

Crowley just nodded, looking miserable.

“Oh Crowley.” Aziraphale’s voice came out a pained whisper. “You’ve been letting me wear a piece of you all this time and-” He took a breath and pulled Crowley closer, resting their foreheads together. “You know what would really help when they come is if we do intermingle some of our essence.”

“You- we-” Crowley paused, taking a shaky breath. “You’re an angel Aziraphale. I’m a demon. You can’t actually want-”

“To be as close to one as I can with the being I love? We don’t have to if you don’t want to, Crowley. Truly.”

“Didn’t say that.”

Aziraphale smiled. Then keeping their foreheads together he let his essence show through again and let his aura press forward. He felt Crowley’s walls and he waited.

Crowley stared into his eyes for a moment, and then his skin was changing. Fading to black scales, a broken halo over his head. His eyes were still golden but now they were glowing. His aura brushed Aziraphale’s carefully, slightly. Aziraphale felt fear. Fear of rejection.

He knew he whispered no, but that wasn’t what startled Crowley. What did was Aziraphale’s pure belief of how beautiful Crowley was. How precious. How much he treasured him. Aziraphale could feel Crowley’s shock as he felt Aziraphale’s love and realized how deep it truly went. He was shaking in his arms, quietly whispering how.

And Aziraphale was letting him see as much as he could through his own eyes. A friend reassuring him on the walls of Eden. The view of him flying through the night skies of Rome. His touch as he gave him his ring. The first morning he woke up in his arms.

Crowley was whispering, his voice broken. “You love me.”

“I do.”

And then every wall was gone and it was Aziraphale struggling to not fall into a virtual sea of love and adoration from Crowley. He’d always known Crowley was holding back to some degree, but not this much, never this much.

He let himself fall into Crowley much as Crowley felt into him, who they were mingling and melding. Finally both of them were slotted together, fitting as if they had been made for the other. One filling the parts that the other was missing.

Aziraphale could stay like this for eternity. But then Crowley was the one offering a warning, offering that they weren’t safe, not yet. And both were pulling back.

As quickly as it had started they were both back on the couch they had never truly left, foreheads pressed against the others.

Still, Aziraphale could feel Crowley’s essence within himself and his within Crowley. He smiled. “I love you.”

“You do.” And Crowley’s voice was still amazed.

Aziraphale smiled. He tried to hope that the next step would work.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two weeks later**

Crowley had been sleeping on the couch when there was a bright light in the room. He looked around, desperate for Aziraphale and then- he realized the light was Aziraphale. He jumped to his feet, watching.

Aziraphale was letting his ethereal form bleed through. He reached up to his halo, slowly running his hands over it until there was a circle of pure light. Then he pulled it forward, focusing on it, coalescing it. He looked up at Crowley from time to time as he did so.

The light faded as he pushed it down smaller and then added some miracles. A small silver band was there when he was done. It looked like an impossibly detailed feather. Aziraphale smiled at it. Then he looked at Crowley holding it out carefully.

Crowley’s voice was shaking. “Aziraphale that’s- that’s Divine essence. A part of you. We don’t even know if I could touch it.”

“As if any part of me could ever harm you.”

“I- I don’t deserve that, angel. Can’t.”

Aziraphale pulled his hand back and watched Crowley’s face fall. He moved forward, closing the distance between them. “The only thing you do not deserve about this, my heart, is that it has taken so long for me to give it to you. Please. Just try.” He held out the ring again, cradled in the small space between them.

Crowley raised his hand between them. Aziraphale slid the ring gently on.

“Feels warm. But in a good way. Like you.”

Aziraphale smiled. “Does this mean I can call you my spouse now?”

“Bit more than that really.”

“I, er, didn’t think we needed to give the public all the details, dear.”

Crowley grinned as he pulled Aziraphale in for a soft kiss. Then he brought their hands together and held them up so Aziraphale could see the fingers interlacing, rings brushing against each other. He kissed Aziraphale’s hand softly, feeling a brief surge of love through the ring now on his finger. It felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is done and even re-read enough I'm comfortable with posting. Hoping to get a chapter up every Saturday/Wednesday or so, but that also depends on me knowing which day of the week it is which is a bit of a struggle right now. Conversely if you all start commenting a lot I may cave and do a chapter a day. We'll see ;)


End file.
